Tres Minion
by PugZkii
Summary: One night after work, Bob gets himself into a whirl of surprise when he becomes a little too curious and sneaks into Kevin's room. Read to find out what happens! Rated M so mind the warning.


Hey Guyz! PugZkii here! So here's a fun little story that I thought of!

 **THIS IS YAOI! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE THOUGHT OR IDEA OF MALE UPON MALE ROMANCE, LEAVE NOW. THIS IS 18+**

 **TO EVERYONE ELSE! PROFITER DE MES AMIS AFFECTUEUX MINION! (ENJOY MY MINION LOVING FRIENDS,** if you don't understand French haha **)**

 **ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ**

Bob wandered through the sleeping quarter hallways. It had been a long day of work and all he wanted to do was sleep. With his beloved bear, Tim, in his arms, he walked towards his designated room. The rooms were pretty well sized, complete with a hammock like bed, a small mattress if that particular minion didn't prefer the hammock, a couch, a TV set, a bathroom dressed with a shower and sink. They had a small fridge at the end of their beds in case they wanted to bring a snack of their choosing back to their room. Bob didn't eat all that much, probably the reason his growth was stunted a little bit, but when he did, it was usually sweets, banana's, apple's or anything that Gru would give him. He liked working for Gru. He was a great boss and all but ever since he adopted the girls, he'd been spending less and less time with them. He couldn't be mad though, and he didn't hate the girls, but he wished that their boss would make a little more time for them. One of the up sides to the change in the family was that they now got to venture outside the lair and actually invite themselves into the house if they wanted to. Gru never had a problem with it.

Bob's eyes felt droopy and heavy, it was like he had two paper weights pinned onto his eyes, making it hard to keep his eyes open. Walking farther down the hall, Bob rounded the corner that led to his room. In the process though, he passed Kevin's room. A sound caught his attention, it sounded like a mix of a gasp and a moan. He stopped in his tracks to try and listen for it again, trying to pin where it came from. After a couple seconds, he heard it again. His eye's peered over to the door next to him. That same door that he was just passing up to get to his room. The steel door with the name "Kevin" etched into it's metal. Creeping slowly toward the door, Bob pressed the side of his head to the cool material.

"..Ah...Kevin.." A voice moaned from inside.

It sounded like whoever was in there was trying pretty hard to be quiet, but whatever was happening was making that hard to do. 'Hm...I wonder...if I just got a peek.' Bob thought. He looked around. The hallway was lit so if he cracked open the door, it would for sure shine light into the room. Looking to the side, he spotted a switch perched on the wall. Quickly walking to it, sleep now gone from his eyes and curiosity taking it's place, he flipped the light off, flooding the hallway in darkness, and crept back to the door. He listened again.

"Kevin...faster..!"

"Nngh." Bob pinned that as to probably being Kevin's groan. But it was time to find out. Bob, ever so slowly, pushed the door open. One thing that was good about their doors was that they didn't make any noise when they were opened.

Opening it enough to where he could squeeze his body through, he slowly shut the door behind him and slid to a corner of the room that was dark enough to hide him then looked to where the noise was coming from. He had to keep himself from gasping when he caught the sight of the two minions in front of him. He could see the shadowed figure of Kevin laying on his back, completely nude and hips thrusting up off the bed into his partner, the one-eyed minion that he recognized all too well. Stuart. Bob couldn't help but feel a little excited when he watched as Stuart bounced on Kevin's lap faster, head thrown back slightly and moans sounding throughout the room. They both had a thin layer of sweat covering their bodies, little droplets rolling down their yellow skin. Kevin had his hands perched upon Stuarts legs, keeping him in place as they moved together, while Stuart's hands were placed on Kevin's chest. Kevin was in a half sitting, half laying position, eyes closed and groaning in ecstasy as they got closer and closer to their climaxes.

Bob, feeling the uncomfortable tightness in his overalls, began to massage the hardening bulge through the denim material. "Mmh..." He moaned softly. He never really resorted to touching himself, really cause he never found anything that would excite him to the point, but watching his two brother's doing it definitely brought him to it. Bob was too caught up in the feeling he brought himself to realize that his noises of pleasure had alerted the brothers on Kevin's bed.

"Bob?" Kevin called, looking in the direction that he was hiding. Sounding a little unsure if he was correct to who it was or not. Stuart, still sitting on Kevin's lap, was looking in the same direction, panting softly.

Bob covered his mouth, trying to keep his breathing quiet.

"Whoever's there you might as well come out cause I know your here." The taller minion said, starting to sound irritated. After a long moment of silence, Kevin growled and patted Stuart's leg, signaling his to get up. With a small quiver and a quiet moan, Stuart slid off of his partners cock. Kevin, still looking in the direction of the shadowed corner Bob was in, turned onto his side and reached for his nightstand. Bob panicked when he watched as the leader picked up his phone. A thought crossed his mind, Kevin was going to do either one of two things. He was going to either call his own phone or he was going to turn on his flashlight and spot him. Whichever it was, Bob was screwed. He always had his phone's ringtone on. So if Kevin called him, he would know it was him. If he didn't care about the light of his phone revealing his nude form, he would simply shine the light in Bob's direction. If Bob was able to avoid the light, he would resort to calling his phone. He was lost in thought, trying to figure a way out of the situation he was in for far too long before he was blinded by the blurring light of Kevin's phone. He quickly shielded his eyes. Kevin got to see his little brother, knees almost completely parted and the slight bulge in the fabric of his overalls. Bob was horrified that he let himself get caught and the embarrassment was making his head dizzy. "I knew it." Kevin, for some reason, didn't sound so irritated anymore, he still had a snap in his voice though.

Everything happened so fast, one moment he was shielding his eyes and the next he was being thrown. "Ahh!" Bob hollered, suddenly finding himself pinned to the bed with Kevin looming over him.

"You wanna sneak in here and hide, you can join us. How's that sound?" The taller minion sounded straight up evil. Bob didn't know how to react, he was scared and excited at the same time. He always thought both Kevin and Stuart were good looking and now he's experiencing this. Stuart sat at the edge of the bed with a small smirk on his face. His arms were crossed and an amused glint flashed in his eye.

"I was the one that threw you over here by the way," Stuart said. "I thought you could use some...closer contact...than just sitting over there by yourself." The smirk faded slightly, being replaced with a more serious look. "Next time...just say something, no one likes being alone."

Kevin, after a moment, dipped his head and placed kisses and bites along the spot where Bob's neck would usually be at. This spot was pretty sensitive to the minions and having it stimulated was an incredible feeling. Bob, hugging Tim to his body, closed his eyes and let Kevin have his way with him. It wasn't until Stuart came up beside him and began skimming his hand over his body that he moaned. His hand had found it's way down Bob's overalls, now stroking the hardening flesh. The one-eyed minion grabbed Tim gently and pulled him away from Bob's face, revealing his mouth which was quickly covered by Stuart's. The slightly older minion ran his tongue across Bob's lip, asking for entrance. Bob accepted it, opening his mouth and letting the strong, pink muscle that belonged to Stuart invade his mouth and dance with his own tongue.

"C'mon, up you go." Kevin said, pulling Stuart away from Bob enough to pull the smallest male into a sitting position. Kevin pushed Bob back until he was rested against the pillows and leaning back slightly. After he was situated, both Kevin and Stuart came up on him. "You can have a show now, little brother." Kevin smirked, pulling Stuart in front of him and lifting his hips in the air slightly.

Stuart eyed Bob while he leaned forward and softly licked the bulge in his uniform making Bob gasp and hug Tim close again. He watched as Kevin inserted himself into Stuart from behind, making the middle male groan. The tallest minion groaned as well, stopping when he was fully inside of the one under him. Stuart continued licking the bulge until he switched to sucked and biting. Kevin let Stuart adjust to his size again before he started to move, which soon turned into ruthless pounding. Stuart was almost screaming as Kevin thrusted in and out of him hard and fast. Stuart had pulled Bob's cock out of his pants and was now sucking on it, head bobbing and letting Bob's loud moans push him closer to the edge.

"Shit..." Kevin gasped. Stuart's tight heat had his head spinning and watching his lover suck on Bob's cock wasn't helping. He felt his peak coming fast but he never liked finishing before Stuart. "Ah..." Kevin moaned as he quickly pulled out of Stuart, leaving the male under him in a slightly confused state. "Stuart...get on your back. Bob, come over here." The taller male demanded, pointing to the spot next to him. Stuart flipped himself onto his back and Bob crawled over to the spot Kevin said to go. The leader pulled Stuart closer and pushed himself back into the one-eyed male. After being fully sheathed, he turned to Bob and kissed him, letting his tongue force itself into Bob's mouth and fight for dominance. Kevin easily won and sucked and bit the smaller minions tongue. While he thrusted in and out of a moaning Stuart, who's head was thrown back as he pumped his member, he reached a hand to Bob's own pulsating minionhood and moved his hand over the shaft quickly. The smallest minion gasped and gripped Kevin's arm, trying his hardest not to be too loud. He didn't want anybody hearing him cause he knew in situations like this, he could get pretty loud. The leader felt the familiar tightness in his stomach signaling his release was close. Parting from Bob to catch his breath, he pounded harder into the minion below him and tipped Stuart over the edge. White sprays of fluid splattered across his belly and chest. Stuart groaned when he felt Kevin spill his hot load into his body right after. After they finished, Kevin withdrew from Stuarts body and turned to Bob. "You didn't finish yet, Bob..." Kevin said. He turned to help Stuart sit up and pulled the shorter male closer.

"It's okay, I can do it on my own." Bob responded, feeling a little flustered. He could feel his cheeks burning up when Stuart's eye skimmed over his small body. He was leaned up against Kevin, hand messing with Kevin's almost flaccid cock. He watched as Stuart's bare hand skimmed up and down the length of his lovers still slightly wet member, trying to bring it back to life.

"No no. Like Stuart said, no one likes being alone. We'll help you to~..." Kevin's sentence ran short when the minion leaning against him whispered something in his ear. A sinister grin stretched across his face as he peered over at Bob.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bob asked, feeling a little worried. In a flash, Stuart was on top of him. His back was being pressed against the bed sheets again and the male above him was staring deep into his eyes as he tore his clothes off, throwing them into a random direction. Kevin had moved next to them, watching the scene before him with a small smile cast across his lips. Stuart snuck a hand down Bob's body and made him jolt slightly when his hand slid passed his member and went straight to his entrance. "Wait! What're you doing?!" Bob shrieked. He squirmed when his older brother's finger circled the tight, virgin ring of muscle. "Stuart...please stop." Bob begged, tears filling his eyes. He put up a hand to try and push him away but it was grabbed softly. Bob's eyes widened when their fingers intertwined.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bob." The male above him said. "I promise. We want to make you feel good." Stuart bent down and connected his lips to the younger minions passionately. He wanted him to be comfortable with him before he did anything to him. "Can you trust me enough?"

Bob didn't know what to say. He was scared about how far they were going to go but Stuart sounded truly genuine. He thought for a second then nodded nervously. "Just don't hurt me, please.."

"I won't." Stuart promised. With that, Stuart brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers, lubing them up and circling them around Bob's hole before slowly pressing one in. He watched his expression carefully as he pushed his finger deeper, stopping for a moment when Bob groaned in pain, eyes falling shut and head tilting back. "Relax, Bob." He said, bending down to place kisses up and down his cheek and neck. After giving him some time to adjust to his finger, Stuart began to thrust it in and out of the lower males body.

Kevin listened to Bob's moans, he could feel his erection throb in excitement. It had become hard again but he did what he could to not touch it. He wanted to wait until it became unbearable to leave it. But he sat and watched, occasionally running his hand along Bob's cheek or Stuart's back.

Stuart pushed in his second finger, scissoring them and trying to reach Bob's sweet spot. He pressed in different spots, experimenting and twisting his fingers and smiled when the smaller minion tensed up and moaned loudly. He continued to rub that spot until Bob was a shaking and moaning mess. Stuart withdrew his fingers and prodded his erection against the quivering hole. "Ready?" Stuart asked. Bob nodded and wrapped his arms around Stuarts neck and pulled him closer. Stuart carefully inserted himself into the body below him, still watching his expression to make sure he wasn't hurting him. When he was sure that he was used to his size, he pulled out until only the head was inside and slammed back in, groaning at the tightness of Bob's body. Bob's head flew back and he let out a scream when the air was forced from his lungs. Sweat started to gather on his skin as Stuart thrusted faster and harder. He heard a grunt from beside him and cracked his eyes open to look at the cause of the noise and found Kevin, eyes trained hard on the scene in front of him and hand moving in a blur over his cock.

"Ahh...K-Kevi~n-n," Bob cried, words coming out a bit choppy with Stuart thrusts. He reached out a hand towards the taller minion who sat by himself. Kevin slid over to Bob and took his hand. Bob let go of the leaders hand and gripped his cock. Kevin groaned when the smaller one licked the head and brought the rest of it into his mouth. He sucked and slid his tongue around the head trying the bring Kevin closer to the peak.

"Hah...Fuck...Bob!" He groaned. He looked down at the heterochromic male and couldn't stop himself from gently thrusting himself in and out of that deliciously warm mouth. He felt the shiver that raked his body when Bob swept his tongue over the tip of his member. He was close. So close. Part of it being the moments he had to himself and the other part being Bob's skilled pink, wet muscle.

"Nggh..." Stuart groaned, quivering as he filled up the smallest minions body. Some of his hot seed slipping out and staining the sheets below them. The feeling of the single-eyed minions juices overwhelmed Bob as he came shortly after. His own liquids fell on his belly and chest. Kevin was the last one to finish. Bob continued to suck and lick at the tallest minions rod until he tensed up, letting out a pleasured groan as he came in Bob's mouth. Kevin sat back, enjoying the after glow of his release. Stuart crawled up to him and wrapped his arms around the taller minions body and Kevin rubbed his head softly.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Bob?" Kevin asked, looking to the male still laying on his back.

The one in question nodded. He was sore but it was worth it.

"...Hey," Kevin caught Bob's attention. His head turned in his direction. "Come here."

Bob did as he was told. He laid in Kevin's arm and let the leader pull him closer. They cuddled until one by one they fell asleep.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

This one took me a bit to write up only cuz I have been stupid busy! I hope you enjoyed it tho :) Love to all of you!

-PZ3


End file.
